


Stars On Your Skin

by veritas_st



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion’s Belt is on Stiles’s cheek. </p><p>It took a while for Derek to notice, struck by the way Stiles’s eyes seem to have an almost unearthly quality to them, and the way his lower lip shines when he licks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars On Your Skin

Orion’s Belt is on Stiles’s cheek. 

It took a while for Derek to notice, struck by the way Stiles’s eyes seem to have an almost unearthly quality to them, and the way his lower lip shines when he licks at it. 

But it’s there, Orion’s Belt, on his left cheek, three little moles almost following the line of his jaw. And Derek spends hour tracing his fingers over them, finding other constellations among the smattering of moles on Stiles’s skin. There’s the Plough on his lower back, Ursa Major across his stomach. There’s even Lupus, if he squints, across the pale, smooth skin of Stiles’s inner thigh. And Stiles laughs when Derek tells him that, the full bodied laugh that Derek doesn’t hear nearly enough, the genuine one that makes his eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners, that makes his stomach quiver and makes Derek grin right back. Because the kid’s smile, his laugh, is infectious and Derek cant do anything but mirror it. 

“What’s that one?” Stiles asks as Derek draws a ‘w’ on his shoulder blade. His head’s turned towards Derek, face smashed into the pillow in a way that makes him look childish and fuckable at the same time. 

“Cassiopeia,” he replies and Stiles’s cheek moves as he smiles. “She was vain.” Stiles snorts, wriggles and Derek’s finger slides across the sweat on his skin. 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Stiles mutters, closing his eyes and letting Derek touch him. And that right there is the crux of them, Derek wants to do so much to Stiles and Stiles lets him, with his easy smile, he just fucking _lets_ him. 

“And that is?” 

“I’m not vain,” Stiles practically whines, and he’s not, Stiles has no idea how gorgeous he looks most of the time, how hard it is for Derek not to keep him like this for ever. Naked and spread out under Derek’s fingers.

“I know,” Derek replies, fingers tracing over The Plough, Stiles wriggles again. 

“And I don’t deserve to be hung upside down,” Derek laughs, a low chuckle that rumbles through his chest. 

“No.” 

“Then why bring it up?” Stiles flips under Derek’s touches, stares up at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Derek cocks his head to the side, runs his fingers down the soft trail of hair on Stiles’s stomach. 

“I wasn’t suggesting you were like her, I was merely commenting that you have her on your shoulder,” he says and Stiles’s face goes impassive, then thoughtful and then totally open and honest as Derek splays his fingers out in between the spaces of his ribs. 

“I love you,” it doesn’t surprise Derek like it should, although it makes Stiles freeze and open his mouth like he wants to back track, to babble apologises and excuses and Derek clamps his hand over his mouth. 

“I know,” and he does. Without any hint of doubt, he knows that Stiles loves him. Stiles loves easily, with everything he has and is and it takes Derek’s breath away sometimes. He runs the tip of his index finger along Orion’s Belt and Stiles’s eyes flutter. He wants to say it to, but the words don’t come when he opens his mouth to say it. Stiles’s eyes understand though, they get that the last time Derek said it was to Kate, lovely, psychopathic Kate who’s smile lit up a room and who’s fingers burned Derek’s family alive. Stiles wraps his fingers around Derek’s wrist and tugs. 

“I know,” he says, smiling curling his mouth, like Derek had said it back. Orion’s Belt moves, curls upwards, as Lupus presses into his waist, Stiles’s long legs wrapping securely around him. 

Stiles has got stars on his skin. And he loves Derek. 

And Derek can’t wait to find more constellations.


End file.
